


"Вид на ночной Шанхай"

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Series: "Шанхай 2011" [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ написан по событиям 16-18 декабря 2011 года, когда Адам с группой выступали в Шанхае на закрытой вечеринке AMWAY. <br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Вид на ночной Шанхай"

Теплые упругие струи душа успокаивают, смывают усталость и излишнее перевозбуждение. Похоже, Томми отвык от этих «американских горок»: сборы, таможня, долгий перелет, снова таможня, всплеск фанатской любви… Это прикольно, да, и он успел соскучиться по смешным восторженным девчушкам, по оглушающему визгу: «Тооооммииии!». Блондин невольно смеется, вспоминая творившийся в аэропорту хаос, покачивает головой и выключает воду. И все же он отвык – вот и спина заныла от долгого сидения в кресле, и голова до сих пор гудит от шума двигателей. Хорошо, что перед шоу у них есть целый свободный день – прийти в себя. «И порепетировать. Надо обязательно напомнить Адаму, чтобы он договорился. Все-таки… новый состав…»  
Номер у них… у Адама, конечно – в Шанхае более чем шикарный – почти пентхаус, наверное, Томми не очень разбирается в тонкостях гостиничного сервиса. Две огромные комнаты на самом последнем этаже, панорамные окна, мягкие ковры, в которых босые ступни утопают чуть ли не по щиколотку. Гитарист последний раз проводит полотенцем по влажному ежику волос на затылке, обматывает кусок махровой ткани вокруг бедер и оглядывается в поисках хозяина апартаментов.   
Адам стоит у дальнего панорамного окна, задумчиво глядя вниз на ночной город. Высокая фигура так отчетливо вырисовывается на фоне темного неба, что кажется нереальной – еще выше, стройнее, еще притягательнее. Из одежды на певце только свободные брюки, мягкий свет матовых светильников делает загорелую кожу более золотистой, создает эффект внутреннего сияния. Томми невольно засматривается, застывает на месте, забыв, о чем только что собирался попросить. Слишком трудно сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, глядя на эту совершенную красоту – Томми Джо неосознанно облизывает губы и, неслышно ступая, подходит почти вплотную к думающему о чем-то своем Адаму. Почти. Панорамные окна совершенно точно не для Томми. Боязнь высоты делает практически невозможным такое замечательное занятие, как любование раскинувшимся под твоими ногами великолепным городом. Увы, он не может пойти на это даже ради того, чтобы прижаться к любимому, ощутить тепло его тела. Или может?  
Томми делает вдох, задерживает дыхание и сосредотачивается на обнаженной золотистой спине прямо перед ним. Если не смотреть в окно… не думать о том, насколько близко к краю они стоят… и что стекло на самом деле очень тонкое… Блондин зажмуривается и делает еще один шаг, сходу утыкаясь губами куда-то в лопатку Адаму и крепко обнимая его за талию обеими руками.   
– Оу! Напугал меня, – Адам вздрагивает и тихо смеется, укладывая ладони поверх обнимающих его рук. – Смотри, какая красота…  
Прижиматься к горячему родному Адаму приятно и спокойно. Томми, не открывая глаз, целует острый край лопатки, находит губами на ощупь чуть выступающие позвонки и очерчивает один из них кончиком языка, заставляя Адама охнуть и неосознанно прогнуться. Воодушевленный такой реакцией, Томми целует широкую спину, прихватывает губами теплую кожу, рисует языком влажные дорожки – пока судорожный выдох не сменяется тихим стоном.   
– Это такой новый действенный способ отвлечь меня от созерцания ночного Шанхая? – чуть задыхаясь, вопрошает Ламберт, не сдерживая довольную улыбку.  
– К черту ночной Шанхай, – авторитетно отзывается Томми, потянув певца за руку в сторону дивана, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от окна.   
– Тебе не нравится? Это же так красиво!  
Адам отлично знает обо всех страхах Томми, не может не знать, поэтому покорно дает увести себя, хотя мысль заняться любовью почти под самым небом, глядя на мерцающий далеко внизу ночной город, признаться, очень заманчива. Но и до дивана они не доходят, сделав не более пары шагов: Адам слишком соскучился, чересчур долго ждал этой поездки, этого вечера, почти законного уединения.   
Одно настойчивое, но мягкое движение – и Томми прижимается спиной к груди певца, укладывая голову ему на плечо, подставляя губы.  
– Я скучал… – можно было и не говорить, но слова вылетают сами, невольно послужив неким сигналом к действию.  
Ладони Адама ласковые и требовательные одновременно. По животу вниз, заставив судорожно дернуться и выдохнуть сквозь зубы – полотенце летит прочь, Томми чуть расставляет ноги. Адам старается не торопиться, задумчиво обводит языком ушную раковину, задевая пирсинг, прижимается губами к чувствительному местечку под скулой. От каждого прикосновения по телу Томми словно пробегает разряд тока: ухо – шея – тазовые косточки – внутренняя поверхность бедра. Ему хочется всего и сразу, и ощутить на себе вес тела Адама, и почувствовать ласку там, где от желания зудит кожа, куда толчками приливает кровь. Поцелуи перемещаются от шеи к плечам, по лопаткам, ниже – Адам опускается на колени, проводит языком по пояснице, тянет за руку на себя. Ворсинки у ковра слишком длинные и мягкие – они щекочут спину и ягодицы Томми, заставляя вздрагивать, чуть прогибаться наверх, навстречу все более нетерпеливым губам и настойчивым ладоням.   
Адам опускается сверху, прижимаясь сразу всем телом, вдавливая Томми в пол, путаясь пальцами в светлых непривычно коротких волосах, приникая к губам требовательным поцелуем. Томми Джо хочется ерзать, улечься удобнее, примять этот чертов ворс, который как будто нарочно лезет к самым чувствительным местам, но Адам не позволяет, расплющив партнера собой, уже двигаясь, заставляя тереться о свое бедро, подчиняться единому ритму.  
– Мммм… чччерт… – Томми хнычет, хватает открытым ртом воздух, стискивает пряди на затылке Адама, направляя… нет, просто запоздало отмечая, что поцелуи перемещаются как раз в самом желанном для него сейчас направлении: подбородок, шея, грудь, живот…  
– Нуууу… давай же… – Адам иногда бывает настоящим садистом со своей любовью к прелюдиям, и Томми сколько угодно может ненавидеть себя за торопливость, но сдается из раза в раз – всегда.  
А спустя несколько минут номер заполняется совершенно неприличными влажными звуками, и Томми приходится крепко вцепляться в белоснежные ковровые волоски, чтобы его не унесло, потому что матовый, светящийся приглушенным медовым сиянием потолок и темное шанхайское небо кружатся все сильнее, а от шума в ушах кажется, что он временно оглох. Желание скручивается где-то внизу живота в упругий комок, пульсирует, заставляет выгибать поясницу до боли – его хочется удержать, продлить еще хоть чуть-чуть, но…  
– Шшш… Люблю тебя… Боже, ты с ума меня сводишь – такой…  
Томми знает, что это только начало – впереди вся ночь, и им обоим всегда мало одного раза. Он пропускает между пальцев черные пряди, слегка тянет на себя, заставляя Адама смешно морщить нос, зеркально улыбается в ответ на игривую улыбку. Им не нужны слова, чтобы выразить как именно они хотят друг друга, по большому счету это никогда не имело значения, к тому же пресловутая ментальная связь практически не оставляет шанса на ошибку. Но иногда…   
– Я хочу… чтобы ты…   
Адаму нравится говорить об этом, видеть, как щеки Томми заливает действительно смущенный румянец, наблюдать, как блондин, чертыхаясь, борется с собственной стеснительностью, на самом деле возбуждаясь от его провокаций.  
– Фак, Адам, ну, ты…   
– Я хочу…  
По позвоночнику Томми проходит дрожь, он зажмуривается на пару мгновений, затем, картинно вздыхая и качая головой, переворачивается, поднимается на четвереньки, оказываясь лицом к пугающе огромному окну…  
Теперь все воспринимается острее – их как будто стало трое: он, Адам и… этот огромный город, раскинувшийся россыпью огней на уровне глаз, молчаливо наблюдающий за самым сокровенным. Темное звездное небо двигается навстречу, с каждым толчком, в одном ритме – вбирает в себя глухие вскрики и протяжные стоны. Томми кажется, что прозрачной почти незаметной преграды больше нет, и Шанхай все ближе, обволакивает их ночной прохладой, манит вниз. У Томми кружится голова и сдавливает горло – от иррационального страха оказаться слишком близко к краю, он сильнее упирается ладонями в пол, подается назад и тут же забывает обо всем, захлебываясь в чересчур острых ощущениях. Ненормально яркие звезды сливаются с миллионами огней на небоскребах Шанхая, весь этот «глиттер» сверкает перед глазами, закручиваясь в огромную воронку – и взрывается, ослепляя, оглушая, выбивая из легких воздух.   
Томми лежит на боку, запрокинув голову к темному провалу окна. Нет, он не победил свою фобию, но после такого интимного действа, этот город вызывает гораздо более теплые чувства.  
– Я куплю тебе открытку с видом ночного Шанхая, – нашептывает Адам в самое ухо, смешно фыркает, прикусывает мочку.  
– Ты извращенец, – удовлетворенно соглашается Томми, расплываясь в улыбке и закрывая глаза.  
Все-таки, хорошо, что в этом пентхаусе такие мягкие ковры… похоже, до кровати они так и не доберутся…


End file.
